


Little pistol

by AgentOfHell



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner as Unsub, Adultery, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Blood and Gore, Character Death, Cheating, Divorce, Drinking, Hurt Aaron Hotchner, Mild Language, Murder, Sad Ending, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfHell/pseuds/AgentOfHell
Summary: What happens when Unit chief, Aaron Hotchner finally decides to talk to his wife about the divorce she wants, but she isn't the one to open the door?Takes place 3x11 but in the month of October because birthdays.Title is based of a Mother Mother Song title
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Little pistol

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a very long time so I figured why not FINALLY write it down? Its not complete just yet but I'm working on it.

**ᴏᴄᴛᴏʙᴇʀ 30ᴛʜ**

"State your Name, Past Career, and why you're here." A disembodied voice said from being the camera. It faced the man who had to answer.

"Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit, and I am here… Because I killed my wife." He shifted slightly in his chair and lightly tugged at the handcuffs when admitting. Other than that, the man was Stonic.

"What about the other twenty three women?" The disembodied voice said again from behind the camera.

The Former agent could only look amused while a slight, guilty, smile drew across his face. "I have no Idea what you are talking about, Detective. I killed my wife, Haley Brooks."

⋮

✧

**ᴏᴄᴛᴏʙᴇʀ 6ᴛʜ**

"Who's Up for a Drink?" Derek addressed the bullpin and his teammates with intentions to cheer everyone up after the case they had just went through.

"Ooo, who's up for five?" Emily quickly responded with a smile.

"Count Me in."

"I don't know..."

"Stop with the I don't know, kid, You're in." Derek laughed slightly while patting Spenser's shoulders. He might be the kid of the group but he was old enough to drink. "JJ?"

"Love to, but I have a bunch of work." Morgan and Emily sighed while giving her pats of comfort knowing she'd need it.

"Hotch?" It was Dave, his best friend. "Up for a beer?" He fully expected no as an answer but he assumed why not try.

"Sure." Aaron said with a Sigh, what harm could it do if he decided to take a load off.

"Agent Hotchner?" An agent came from the doors, you could practically see what little joy Aaron had, drain from his face. As he was handed a folder and a clipboard to sign.

"What is it." Emily wasn't trying to be rude, she was curious but she should have known from the dread it wasn't very good. Now he had to tell everyone.

"Uh.." Hotch hesitated, looking at the folder knowing he can't lie to them now since they have him against the wall. "Haley's filing for divorce. I've been served." The lack of everything coming off of him, more so than usual, the team knew they forced him to admit the falling outs of his marriage.

Everyone just felt embarrassed and useless as Hotch left the bullpin. No one started to go after him at first till Emily went. Eventually Derek, Dave and Spencer piled into the elevator like nothing happened.

"So what's everyone getting? Rossi's paying" Prentiss spoke up with a smile on her face like what just happened didn't.

"Hey, who said I'm Paying?"

"Well aren't You? Whole reason we're all going man." Derek chuckled, Dave waved his hand in defeat knowing he couldn't win that argument.

"I don't think--" Aaron started to speak up, clutching the folder in his hand till it started to crumple slightly. Though of course he had to be cut off.

"Nuh-uh boss, you already agreed you're coming with us. Plus some of us will most likely need a ride home." Derek full heartedly knew Emily would go overboard as she usually did, along with Hotch not drinking much. Course Spencer could do it but no one trusted the kid with driving.

"Fine." Hotch agreed, begrudging. He felt trapped again and he could only agree in fear that he'll be overwhelmed with them trying to get him to agree. At least his grip eased on the folder. Maybe drinking would help how he's feeling right now.

⋮

✧

**Later that night at the Bar**

"I don't know how this happened Dave... I loved her. I loved my son."

"I know Aaron, and I'm sure she knows that as well. You just weren't there all the time, why do you think all my marriages failed?"

"Well I know one failed because it was a drunk impulse in Vegas. That's for sure." Aaron couldn't help but laugh slightly at his dry joke which so happened to be 100% the truth and Dave knew it.

"That was cold, Aaron. A good one but Cold. Either way, when you marry someone they expect you to come home every night. To warm them up in bed and make breakfast for their son every morning. You know as well as I do, our job doesn't allow that. Which is why she's the one who made the hard choice. Now its up to you to decide. The Job, Or her." Rossi gave a meaningful pat to Hotch's shoulder before getting up and leaving him to ponder on that thought.

"The job... Or her." Aaron repeated softly to himself while looking down at the dark liquid in his glass.

⋮

✧

**The Hotchner Household 11:40pm**

Aaron knocked on the door of his own home he still happened to pay for. He didn't exactly feel welcome so he decided to knock and have her invite him in. They had to talk about the divorce. He desperately didn't want that to be the only option they could come across. Checking his watch he only then realized it was nearly midnight, Jack was probably passed out and Haley was most likely asleep due to the time so he patiently waited outside like a lost puppy. Eventually when the door opened up... It wasn't his wife. It was another man.

"Can I help you?" The stranger asked, obviously groggily from the cracked door. "You some kind of cop or somthin' dude?" He motioned slightly at the gun which Aaron still had holstered on his person. Unfortunately for the other man, Hotch was more than just a Cop. He was federal agent.

"FBI..." Aaron grabbed his credentials and showed it to the man in the door way about to ask the man who he was but the man started to panic, he recognized the man from the pictures around the house and the information Haley gave him about her soon you be Ex-Husband. "Are you the reason my WIFE wants a Divorce." He forced himself into his house. The other man stumbled backwards and eventually tripped falling down.

"I'll take that as a Yes..." Hotch glared down at the man below him now, the moonlight illuminating them both just slightly. As anger overwhelmed him, he grabbed his sidearm and fired at least two rounds into the man's skull. Was it murder if he could say he was man who broke into his house and tried to take his wife from him? Was it murder if it could be justified?

"Oh my GOD! AARON?!" Haley came running down the stairs hearing the gunshots, seeing her husband still hovering over the man's body, pistol still in hand. "What did you do?!" She yelled at him in frustration while pushing the agent off the dead man. She started to cry while petting the man's lifeless face, softly saying his name. It was... Richard or something. He didn't exactly care.

"Is this why you wanted a divorce?! Haley! You were cheating on me?" Aaron raised his voice and pulled his wife off the dead body. God, she was pathetic, blubbering and sobbing like the bitch she was. "You would leave me for another man?! After everything I've done for you? I gave you a son, woman!" His pistol was still in his hand and he couldn't see how scared she was.

"You were never here Aaron! You weren't here for me, or your son!" Haley argued back, crying still. She was terrified of what her husband had just did but somehow she felt like she could justify her actions even so. It wouldn't bring her secret boyfriend back to life but it could clear her conscious somehow.

"Bullshit!" Aaron threw Haley down to the ground next to her secret lover and before she could even get another word out...

⋮

✧

**ᴏᴄᴛᴏʙᴇʀ 7ᴛʜ 12:01**

Jack's Birthday 

The blood spray hit the man's face; he didn't even flinch only closed his dark and empty eyes. They opened after a second with the thud of the body hitting the floor. He didn't care to look at the corpse, his eyes just settled on the brain tissue and the blood against the hardwood floor. He stood still like that for a few minutes, the feeling empty, blank. Why didn't he feel anything. That was disappointing. Finally he shifted when the mix of crimson liquid reached his shoes, lifting his foot slightly and taking a step back the liquid seemed to follow and make an Imprint on the floor once stepping back. Dropping the gun next the body of the blonde woman he just shot. Ignoring the other man.

She wasn't even recognisable anymore, that was his fault. Finally lifting his hand to wipe the blood off his face, it only smeared and transferred to his hand. She was dead and he didn't feel any better, only more empty than before. He was sure it would solve his issues, the ones drugs and medicine couldn't fix. Kicking the dead body of his wife, Aaron didn't feel satisfied.

"Daddy?" His now Three year old son came down the stairs calling out for his dad. Thankfully it was too dark for the toddler to really see anything.

"Hey buddy, what you doing up?" Aaron said in a calm voice to let the boy know it was him. Going up to the child, he picked him up with ease. Softly petting the boys head while keeping him faced away from the blood and carnage he just released.

"Was loud..." Jack spoke groggily before falling back asleep in his fathers arms. Aaron just closed his eyes and rubbed the boys back softly, listening to his breathing knowing its the last time he'll ever see the boy.

"Happy birthday Jack, Daddy loves you." The agent went up to the Toddlers room, tracking blood up the stairs. He softly put the boy back in his bed before kissing his forehead. He spent a moment just looking at the sleeping boy, and he realized how much he really did look like Haley. Pulling himself back together, he went down stairs and flipped open his phone to call Rossi. Course it went to voicemail, he was probably asleep from drinking so much.

"Hey Dave..." Aaron's voice oozed with dread but not remorse. "Its Hotch, when you get this... Just know. I am long gone. You know as well as I do. You'll never find me. Please just look after Jack, he needs his uncle Dave. Don't try to explain to the team, they... Won't understand, you will. I know you. Just, come to the house. You'll see." He closed the phone and tossed it next to his gun before leaving the house.

⋮

✧

To be continued... Maybe.


End file.
